


Day 7: Thank You Summer Break

by JudeMathis



Series: Shiro Shipping Week 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Free day, M/M, Shiro Ship Week 2017, Summer Vacation, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation, Writing, shiroshipweek2k17, writing week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 7: Free Day- Go sightseeing in another country





	Day 7: Thank You Summer Break

**Keith’s pov**

Shiro had been acting weird for the past few days like he was hiding something which made me wonder if something was wrong. I had never seen him act like this and whenever I tried to ask what was wrong, Shiro just brushed it off saying that nothing was wrong. It was hard for me to believe that though, but I decided not to push the matter anymore knowing that it would just cause unknown tension between the two of us. He would tell when he was ready though since pushing Shiro to talk never ended well, I remember what happened the last time I tried to get him talk. It caused a huge fight that caused us to avoid each other for a few days and to the point where I was sleeping on the couch because of the fight, it was obvious that space was needed for us during that time. The silence between us didn’t last too long though since Shiro ended up having a nightmare which caused me to go into the room to help calm him down and reassure him that everything was okay. Nightmares were always terrible for him since they dealt with the memories from all the trauma that caused issues with PTSD, I helped him the best that I could though knowing that Shiro needed help to relax and go back to sleep for the night. There were times when it was a daily thing with those nightmares, but I would always be there to help him through them. I wasn’t going to let Shiro suffer because of them. 

**\---------------------------------**

I let out a breath deciding to just deal with the strange attitude that Shiro was giving off figuring that he would tell me eventually. I tried to ignore the worried thoughts that I had since I was wondering if I had done something wrong because he seemed to be distancing himself from me. Of course, those worried thoughts ended up getting to me one day to the point on where I just laid down on the bed burying myself underneath the blanket to block out everything around me. This normally when when the thoughts got to me as I always found myself buried underneath the blanket trying to escape the thoughts that were causing me to be like this. I just closed my eyes decided to sleep for the time being, maybe I would feel better after sleeping for a bit if it would help me get rid of that terrible feeling that was on my shoulders. 

**Shiro’s pov**

Opening the door to the apartment, I was greeted by silence which caused me to frown slightly since the living room was dark making me think that Keith wasn’t home. I placed the things down that I had brought into the house deciding to go see if he in the back of the house. I was hoping that I wouldn’t find him in bed buried underneath the blankets since that usually meant that something was bothering him, it wasn’t the first time that I had found him like that though. It didn’t take me long to reach the door that lead to our bedroom which was halfway closed, I pushed it open and peeked my head in seeing a huddled form underneath the dark-colored blanket 

“Babe? Are you okay?” 

Silence was my only answer which told me that he was either ignoring me or he was asleep. I let out a small breath moving to sit down by his huddled form placing my hand on his shoulder gently 

“Keith?” 

The bed moved a bit causing the springs to squeak telling me that Keith had decided to ignore me when I first came into the room. I barely heard the muffled mumble that came from underneath the blanket and the tone of his voice gave it away that something was wrong 

“....What?” 

I rubbed his back gently hoping that it would give him some comfort or at least make him stop hiding from me, I was always worried when Keith would hide like this. He didn’t budge though as he was being stubborn about the matter, he wasn’t going to make it easy about trying to get him to talk about what was bothering him 

“What’s wrong? I know that something is bothering you.” 

Keith went silent once more burying himself underneath the blanket even further like he was trying to hide from me. I let out a sigh while I continued to rub his back hoping that he would tell me what was wrong, but getting him to talk about his feelings was never easy. It was known on how bad his stubbornness could be especially when he was in one of his moods. I let out a breath moving to try and unbury Keith from the blanket that he was hiding underneath since I was trying to get him to talk to me 

“Please Keith... I hate seeing you like this.” 

I heard a sigh escape from his lips before he moved to sit up finally revealing his face to me. A frown graced my lips though since Keith's eyes were red like he had been crying about something. I placed my hands against his cheeks wiping the dried tears away 

“Now, what's wrong?” 

Keith glanced down as he leaned into my hands for a moment before resting his forehead against my shoulder 

“Your strange behavior over the last few days... It's worrying me... I thought that...” 

His words drifted off after that while his forehead stayed resting against my shoulder while he didn’t need to say anymore. I knew what Keith meant and I automatically made me feel guilty since that was the last thing that I would do to him 

“Keith.... I’m sorry, I would never leave you like that. That’s not why I’ve been acting strange over the past few days.” 

Eyes flickered up to me while he nodded, but there was still a look of self-doubt on his face. I placed a kiss on his forehead rubbing his back gently trying to reassure him about the whole thing, I knew that I couldn’t keep hiding it though since I just wanted it to be a surprise since I knew that Keith was wanted to visit Japan and learn more about where my family from. Opening the drawer that was in the small nightstand next to table, I searched for a few minutes before finding the tickets that I was looking for to show them to my sad lover

“Here Keith, I wanted to surprise you with these for our anniversary. I know how much you wanted to go see Japan, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Keith took the tickets as he looked them over while I waited to see what he was going to say about the surprise. He suddenly hugged me though burying his face into my neck while I placed my arms around him knowing that everything was going to be okay now. There was no way that I would ever leave him though for any reason, Keith was the one person that I wanted to be with and nothing would take me away from him. 

**Keith’s pov**

“...Ith... Keith.” 

My eyes flickered open as I felt Shiro’s hand on my shoulder while he was standing in front of me holding his bag on his back. I nodded rubbing at one of my eyes knowing that the plane had finally landed in Japan after the 16 hour flight that we had to take to get here. Making sure to grab my things, Shiro took my hand before we got off the plane to hopefully get some coffee or to the hotel that he had booked for us. Sleep sounded really nice right now since I just felt so tired and Shiro probably felt the same way because of the look that was on his face that I could read easily. I waited on the bench watching him call for a cab that would take us to the hotel, it only took him a few minutes before Shiro was finally able to get one while the driver started to put our luggage into the trunk. I climbed into the backseat resting my head down against Shiro’s shoulder who placed his arm around him as I snuggled into his side for a moment closing my eyes. I gave a small smile feeling his lips rest against my forehead 

“We’ll be there soon, we can lay down and sleep for a bit okay? Our adventure will start tomorrow.” 

I nodded looking up at him with a drowsy smile knowing that tomorrow would be the day that we would get to explore all the places that Shiro wanted to show me. I saw the list he created that had plenty for us to do and would take us to different places all around Kyushu, I was looking forward to it though definitely thanking summer break, Shiro bringing me here and for what tomorrow would bring. 

 


End file.
